Winston High
by Kindergartener-at-Heart
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Three vampire sisters, three player brothers, one school. Full summary inside! update - FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read it.
1. A Trick

**Winston High**

Ok, so here's the deal. Bella, Rose, and Alice-

Alice: Hey! Why am I last?!

Be quiet, Alice. Ok, back to the story. They're all vampire sisters-

Rose: Wait. Me and _Bella_ sisters?

Yeah. And Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are all human brothers-

Emmett: Human? What kind of story is this?

It's my story, so deal with it! Now, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are the new students going to Winston Boarding School. Plus, they don't sparkle in the sun. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper also go there and are the most popular boys in the school, plus they've dated almost all the girls there-

Edward: WHAT?!

Jasper: Ewww…

SHUT UP!!

Bella: Fine, fine. Don't be a buttmuncher.

That's mean, Bella. I didn't mean you, anyways.

Bella: Sorry. Blushes

Edward: Oohh, you're so cute! -Kisses her in the corner-

Ooooh-kay. Well, where was I? Oh yeah, they've dated blah blah blah, and now they've got their eyes on the totally hot new girls. Who might you ask? You guessed it. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. But those boys got what they least expected, a group of vampires.

-Everybody's crowded around, listening-

This is… awkward…

Okeydokey then! Now that this is finished, let's start!

**Chapter OneA Trick**

**Alice POV**

"Get your butts down here or else we'll be late!" I said, with my voice soft enough for only a vampire to hear out of this room. Today's the first day of boarding school, and I didn't want to be late.

"Alice, we wouldn't be late even if we didn't take the car and walked there with our luggage. Anyways, it's Sunday. There are no classes today, we're just checking the place out." Stupid Bella and her mind reading abilities.

"Alice!" Bella whined. Yep, she heard me.

"What?" I asked innocently, smirking.

I packed some of our "food", just in case. There were only ten thermoses that were filled with what looked like tomato soup. I knew we had to restock soon since of Bella's big appeti-

"Alice!" Bella whined again.

"Then stop listening to me," I chirped. God, how much I love annoying her.

"Ali-"

"_You're_ the mind reader, Bella," I sighed.

After I finished getting the luggage by the door, I went upstairs to get Bella and Rosalie.

"Here I am!" Bella appeared right in front of me, causing me to fall backwards down the stairs.

"Oops," I heard her giggle. I quickly did a flip and landed on one of the steps. "Don't do that again," I muttered, but I knew she knew that I felt exhilarated by the sudden surprise.

I gasped, my mind pulled away from the stairs for a moment.

I came back a few seconds later, grinning. Bella gave me a confused face, and then smiled back after she found out. _Let's go._ I mouthed to her. We snuck up the stairs, as quiet as… nothing? Never mind then.

Rosalie's door was open. We cautiously poked our heads inside. Rose was on the other side of the room, putting on some makeup. I seriously think the makeup made her look uglier than beautiful, but that's just me. I heard Bella make this weird noise. I turned to her, and saw that she was trying not to crack up. I glared back.

Rose must've heard us since she suddenly turned and walked towards the door, but we already ran to my room, which was on the other side of hers.

**Rose POV**

That's weird. I could have sworn someone was there. Must've been Alice on the way to her room.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Mhmm?" I hear her reply through the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I forgot to get my watch on my table."

"Oh. Okay…"I returned back to the mirror to add some eyeliner.

**Bella POV**

After we knew she went back to her makeup, we made up a plan. _You go through the door that connects your room with her closet, okay? _I nodded. _Then I'll wait by the door. And on the count of three, we jump, okay? _I nodded again. _Let's go._

I innocently went into my room, pretending to get something. Then I went into my closet, locating to doorknob that connected my closet to hers. I knew Alice was out of her room now, right next to Rose's door. _Okay. One…Two…Three!_

I jumped out of the door, yelling, "BOO!" Alice practically flew through the air, landing millimeters behind her.

Rose squealed loudly, ruining her makeup. We were right on time. She was doing her lipstick, but now there was a thick red line across her cheek.

"YOU GUYS!!" she yelled, desperately rubbing the lipstick off her face.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Alice screamed in her face, guffawing all the while. I, on the other hand, was laughing uncontrollably.

After about 5 minutes, we stopped laughing and Rose stopped swearing.

"Okay. Now we seriously have to leave. There's probably no more parking spaces left," Alice sighed, walking towards the door. I followed her, mentally checking if I forgot anything. Rosalie was finishing up her makeup, telling me she would catch up in 10 seconds.

When everybody was finally outside, we packed up the car. Rosalie brought a lot of stuff, so I was afraid that the car would tip over. But it didn't, and we drove smoothly out of the parking lot, saying bye to our little house. "Let's go," I said, smiling.


	2. Hiya Boys

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

_But it didn't, and we drove smoothly out of the parking lot, saying bye to our little house. "Let's go," I said, smiling._

**Chapter Two Hiya Boys**

**Edward POV**

It's the first day of school, and I'm as bored as heck. There're no new girls her, just two ugly nerdy sisters. I sighed as we dragged our stuff into the boys' dorm.

"So, any new girls?" I asked casually, raising one of our boxes.

"I thought you were with Lauren," Emmett smirked, holding another box.

"Yeah…but-"

"You're gonna break up with her," Jasper said, also holding (…dun dun dun dun!!) another box!

"Jeez, how many boxes do we have?" Emmett muttered.

"Yep. It's two months, and that's pretty long for us," I grinned, and we all laughed.

"Why didn't you break up with her before?" Emmett asked, after all of us plopped down onto our beds.

"She always came back to me…"

"Ohhhh."

"I have some special news," Jasper said, smirking.

We both turned our heads toward Jasper, confused.

"When you guys were talking, I was looking out the window, and guess what I saw?" Emmett and I sat up and went towards the window.

"Threes hot new girls." And there they were, unpacking their car right in front of our window. _Oh my God._ "They're beautiful, way more than Lauren," I gasped.

"Edward, shocked? Yep, this bunch is special," Emmett joked.

"I call the black haired one,"Jasper said.

"I call the blonde," Emmett said.

"Brunette," I said, smiling. They did not know what they're in for.

**Rose POV**

"Did you hear that guys?" I asked, finished with unpacking.

"Yep," Alice replied.

"That one guy that said me was thinking that we didn't know what we're in for." Bella said, grinning. We all laughed. This all has happened before. We being the new girls, getting hit on but never actually going out, then one day mysteriously disappear.

Alice gasped, and I suddenly turn toward her. It's like an instinct since… forever.

She came back, smiling. "They're coming over here in about five minutes. But we'll be gone by then, right?" We all grinned and fast walked, for a human, towards our dorms.

**Jasper POV**

We all decided to meet these strange girls. So after 2 minutes of talking, we went outside, towards the place they were. But they were gone. Something was weird. They couldn't have carried that many boxes in under 3 minutes.

"Didn't they finish getting their stuff when we saw them?" Emmett asked.

"Must've, since they're not here right now!" Edward thwacked him on the head. I heard some giggling behind us.

**Edward POV**

Lauren. And her little wanabees.

**Short stories... I know... Now REVIEW! It's not that hard!!! Just take your mouse to the periwinkle button, and PRESS!**


	3. A Mistake

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

_Lauren. And_ _her little wanabees._

**Chapter Three A Mistake**

**Edward POV**

Oh no.

"Eddie-kins!" Lauren squealed right in my face. "I haven't, like, seen you in, like, a week! Have you been avoiding me?" She tried to pull the puppy dog face, but it just looked like a mess.

"Don't call me that, and I saw you yesterday," I corrected her, resisting the urge to punch her in the face.

"You, like, look so tense, Eddie-pie. I think we need to have a, like, Laury-Eddie time."

"Yeah. I think we need to talk."

"Yay!" We sat down at a bench. I saw Emmett and Jasper talking to the other girls. We never seem to stop hitting on people.

"So," Lauren said, getting comfortable, "What do you want to talk about?" God she's so stupid.

"I think we need to break up."

"WHAT?!" Everybody started to stare at us, but then turned away when they saw me. Yep, I break up a lot.

"Yeah, I think it's time we start seeing other people."

"U-um well, o-okay." Oh no, she mustthink this is just for like, a day. "Well, I'll see you later Eddie-poo!" Dang it.

"So, she's still your girlfriend?" I didn't see Jasper coming over here.

"_She_ thinks." He laughed loudly, causing a teacher to glare at us.

"So… Now what?" I said. I saw Emmett coming back from flirting.

"I'm pretty hungry."

"Yeah, let's go to the cafeteria."

"I'm way ahead of you guys."

**Alice POV**

We finally found our room, after 5 minutes of searching. I think I hate this place already. It's like a maze!

Our room was okay, though. There was one bunk-bed and a single bed.

"I call the single one," Rose said.

"That means Alice and I are together!" Bella said. God, how much I love this girl.

"Thanks," Bella said, putting her stuff on the bottom bunk. We all copied her, taking out our stuff and putting them in places that seem like things are supposed to be.

"What do you want to do now?" Bella asked.

"Let's have a tour!" I said.

"Oh no, Alice's excited. Let's get away from here." Rose said sarcastically. We left the room, going around campus. Finally we saw a big sign that said "CAFETERIA".

"Might as well just go in here," Bella sighed. Yep. This school was just average, and pretty boring.

"Yup," Bella muttered. We walked inside, noticing there was a table for every group. Jocks, cheerleaders, playboys, emos, nerds, thespians, goths, anything that you can name.

"Let's make the Swan table," I said, and we all sat down in an abandoned table.

"So, what should we do now?" Rose was right: this was extremely boring.

**Rose POV**

I was really uninterested in any of this school. Then some weird ugly guy came to our table, saying "Hey."

"Hey yourself," I replied. Is this kid really trying to hit on _me_? I glimpsed Bella shrugging a little. HELP ME!

"Oh no. I think I ,like, forgot something. Can you guys come with me to get it?" Bella said in a popular's 'accent'.

"Like, sure. Come on, Rose." Alice went along. Darn it, she said my name. I saw Bella smirk a little.

"Well, um, sorry, but, like, I have to go. See ya later." I gave him a smile and then followed my sisters out of the cafeteria with a disgusted look on my face.

**Bella POV**

We, unfortunately, are on the other side wall of the door, so it's gonna take a long time to walk across.

Alice gasped, and when I turned to see her, her eyes looked a bit foggy. Oh, just a vision.

_One boy at a table gets in our way.  
"Move," Rose said. The guy turns around and looks at her._

"_What if I don't?" He smirks._

Alice and I grin at each other. I look around and found the table that's gonna block us.

**Alice POV **

This is gonna be fun.

**Rose POV**

As we were walking, I sensed Alice and Bella smiling at each other. What are they smirking about?! I was thinking of everything that happened that could make them excited, but then I bumped into a guy's chair.

"Move," I said, glaring at him when he turned around. Man, he was cute! For a human, of course.

"What if I don't?" He grinned at me. And then I smelled him. He smelled delicious, but I tried my best not to pounce. "Don't breathe," I gasped to Bella and Alice.

"We found out already," Bella said in a tight voice. "Their whole table smells amazing." I glanced at them. Bella's eyes were coal black, and Alice's jaw was clenched tight, with her eyes closed. Then I turned back to the guy.

"Oh awesome! You're eyes are black now!" he exclaimed.

"They always were," my voice was tight.

"Nope, they were topaz yellow," he commented. Little brat. "Emmett, by the way."

"Rose." Then I jumped over the chair, and fast walked out. I saw Alice and Bella do the same. It was a mistake for going into the cafeteria.


	4. Confusion

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

_I saw Alice and Bella do the same. It was a mistake for going into the cafeteria. _

**Chapter Four-Confusion**

**Jasper POV**

That was really weird. That girl's eyes did turn black.

"That was weird," Emmett said. Whoa, mind reader. Hah.

"You know what? I'm not that hungry anymore. Let's go find them again." Edward said. I grabbed his arm. "I don't think we should," I said carefully. It just didn't feel right.

"Look, dude, I can do whatever I want," He shook my arm off.

"Bu-"

"Bye Emmett." He left the cafeteria, swearing. I think everybody was looking since those girls bumped into us.

**Edward POV**

I don't know what Jasper's problem is. Is he out of his mind? These are amazingly hot girls, and he didn't want them? I walked across campus, then stopped at a window at the girls' dorm.

There they were, and they were drinking something. Something that looked like tomato juice, or soup, but it was a little too red. And they were sucking more that drinking. I stared, wide-eyed, then the brunette glanced at me. Before, I saw that her eyes were black like her sisters, but now they were topaz again. I felt a shiver go down my spine and ran back to my room.

**Bella POV**

Whoa. I just saw that bronze-haired kid, staring right at us. He looked… scared. And he noticed our eyes. Uh oh.

"Did you see him, guys?" I asked my sisters, since they stopped eating, like me.

"Yep. He looked shocked or something." Alice went back to the 'soup'.

"Do you think he knows?" I asked nervously.

"Probably not. He must think it's just tomato soup, like most humans." Rosalie tried to reassure me, but I was still dubious. What if that guy really knows? But I shook the thought away.

**Alice POV**

Bella looks really weird. Oh well.

When we finished, I washed and put the thermoses away, there were now seven left, since we each drank one because of the meeting.

Bella still looked confused, so I said that we should go check the place out more. "It was only three, anyways. We arrived at two, and we didn't really do anything."

"Yeah. Let's go to the beach." Luckily, the place has something fun that could waste our time.

We got into our swimsuits. Me, a simple light orange bikini. Rose, a lacy black bikini. Bella, a turquoise blue tankini, with dark blue and light blue polka dots (I gave her that). I got my bag, and they did also. We planned to walk there, since it's like, right next to the school.

**Edward POV**

I laid on my bed, thinking about the brunette and her sisters. Suddenly, the door opened, causing me to jump about 5 inches in the air.

"Whoa! Oh, it's just you guys." Jasper and Emmett.

"Look, I'm sorry about the cafeteria. I just had a weird feeling."

"It's alright."

"So, it's a Sunday, about three o'clock, and we're bored? What should we do?" Emmett said.

"THE BEACH!" We all said, laughing. Maybe this will get my mind off those girls. Anyways, it _is_ cute girls in bikinis, running around.

We all got our suits on and headed out for the beach.

**Rose POV**

We made it to the water in about two minutes, and I set my stuff down on nice, warm sand. I just love how it feels on my skin, cold against warm-

Bella snorted. I glared back.

"What?" Alice was the one who looked confused. Now Bella started to crack up.

I took my shorts off and that left me in my swimsuit. Then I laid down on the sand. If people saw me, they would think I want a tan, but, of course, vampires can't get tans. I glanced at Bella and Alice; they were heading for the water, with… RUBBER DUCKIES??! Well, it is _Alice and Bella._

"Hey!" Bella yelled at me, and squirted some water from the duck. I sweared back.

After that, it felt nice. But then I felt someone staring at me, and a shadow was above me. I opened my eyes, looking up, and saw trouble.

**Alice POV**

Bella and I decided to play a trick again, so we gathered some sand, since she loves it so much (Bella told me), and we put it into a bucket we found. Hah. Then we filled another bucket, we found that too, with lots and lots of water. So now we're gonna pour them both on Rose. I love Bella and her evil ideas!

"Thanks." I looked at Bella and she was smiling.

"I love you!!" We said to each other, hugging. - A.N. Lovely Moment!!!-

**I luv you people who reviewed. Wanna be loved? REVIEW!**


	5. The Beach

**More Reviews!!! Yay!!!**

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

"_I love you!!" We said to each other, hugging. Then we set out for Rose._

**Chapter Five-The Beach**

**Bella **

Okay. It's time. Duun… Dun dun dun duuun… Dun duuun!! We poured both of the buckets down onto Rose's shocked face, then threw our heads back and laughed like maniacs. Okay, fine, that was an exaggeration.

We threw and ran, jumping into the cold water. Of course, it wasn't that cold for us, since… you know… I think everybody watched as Rose threw a fit, jumping into the water to kill us. But it's all worth it. After all, this probably is the most fun I had since a long time.

We laughed and played, even though we looked like freaks who have been kept inside a small room for years. Then we crawled back on land, and I was almost unconscious from the dizziness. We just laid there, all of us just talking about random things, like cookies, or ducks.

DUCKS! Alice and I ran towards the water, and then jumped in to save the floating rubber duckies. Then we had another squirting fight, and even Rose joined. Again, everybody just stared. Most were thinking: _Wow. Cute girls squirting water at eachother with ducks. Weird._

"This will be the one of the rarest times you will see us do this," I muttered, and we all giggled.

I noticed that Alice had stopped to look at someone. I turned, scanning the beach.

There they were. The playboys who apparently liked us. They stared, just stared.

Then Alice did something that all of us. She cried, "If you're gonna gawk at us, you could just join us!" She must've been high on sand and seawater.

They hesitated, then dropped their bags and came running down.

We all played for a long time. Suddenly, it was seven thirty, and the sun was starting to set. We all got out, pruny to the bone, and sat down to watch the sunset. We all sat together, side by side.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, gazing at the slowy sinking sun, ablaze with colors.

"Yea, it is." I turned at the sound, then saw that the bronze-haired kid was looking at me. _She really is._

"Bella, and thanks."

He looked a little confused at that, then smiled and said, "Edward."

**Edward **

She smiled, saying, "That's a pretty old name." I remember that my parents loved that name, and it suited me.

"Yep. My parents were old-fashioned." She laughed, a tinkering sound that sounded like bells. Then she looked back at the sunset, and I copied. It sank slowly, and the sky seemed to turn darker and darker.

**Alice **

The setting was amazing. The bright colors played with my eyes, and if I could, I would cry with happiness. But that's kinda sappy…

"I'm Jasper." I turned swiftly, because I didn't notice the boy. He looked at me, and I noted that he was very cute. Then I noticed that I hadn't replied, and I was just looking at him, probably weirdly, too.

"Oh! I'm Alice." I gave him a smile, then went back to the sun, which was almost gone.

**Jasper **

She turned back. I sighed and did the same.

**Emmett **

I stared at… Rose? I think?... I think she noticed 'cause she turned to me, watching. This was my chance.

"I don't think the cafeteria was a proper greeting. I'm Emmett Cullen." I grinned at her. She stared back.

Finally, after a few moments, she replied, "Rosalie Swan."

**Rose**

I looked at him for some seconds after that, then looked back at the sun. But it was gone, and the sky was a darkish purple/blue color.

I stood up, stretching. Everyone copied.

"Well that was fun. Emmett, Jasper, Edward." He pointed at his brothers.

"Alice, Rosalie, Bella." Alice replied, and we went to get our bags. I can't believe we spent the whole day with a bunch of playboys, even worse, strangers.

"Don't worry. It was just a few unimportant hours." Bella told me as we got our stuff. I shook my hair and put on my shorts, as did they. Alice, oh Alice, waved at the boys, and we left the beach.

"Well, that was fun, Bella." Alice chirped.

"Yup."

"Did you get all of the family?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Even Johnny?"

"Um…"

"Here he is!"

"I can't stand this anymore!" I ran back to our dorm, my head almost exploding form their stupid ramble.

**Alice**

Yay! We made Rose mad again! We both giggled, then hugged each other.

"I love you!!"

**You know how much I luv reviews!!!! **

**No. Seriously. Please. :D**


	6. Encounters

**I GOT A PUPPY!!!**

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

_Yay! We made Rose mad again! We both giggled, then hugged each other._

_"I love you!!" _

**Chapter Six-Encounters**

**Jasper **

So we all went back to our dorms.

"That was fun," Emmett said. "Even though they did act a little crazy."

"It was still fun." Edward was right. We still did bond a little. And now they know our names!

"But still, don't you feel that something's weird about them?" Edward and Emmett nodded.

"Oh well." We all took showers, ate dinner, blah blah blah, then went to sleep.

**Alice**

That night was pretty boring. There was really nothing to do. So we just stayed in our room, talking, reading, drawing, singing, anything you name it.

Now I'm just lying on my bed, thinking.

I would've gone out, but Bella was too cowardly to-

"Alice." I glanced at her, and she was _Wuthering Heights_, again… Seriously, that girl has two personalities: a fun one, and a boring one.

"Alice." Fine, fine. I started to recite my ABC's backwards.

_z, y, x, w, v, u, t, s, r, q, p, o, n, m, l,-_

"'Aaaliicce."

"Aren't you supposed to be reading?" Rosalie threw pillows at both of us.

"Shut up."

**Bella**

Of course, being Alice and all, she threw the pillow back at Rose.

Rose growled, and threw it back, again.

"Pillow fight!" Alice yelped, and we all gathered all the pillows we could find, which was three. Hehe…

**Rose**

We finally stopped, after Bella surrendered. Hah.

Though that gave us energy, especially Alice. We spent the whole night playing. I feel really bad for the rooms around us…

**Edward**

All of us woke up.

After our morning routine, we headed out for the cafeteria. Classes didn't start until nine, thankfully, and it was still about seven.

We sat in our usual seats, after getting our food. This food isn't like other school foods. It's actually _good_.

Then I saw them again. They were sitting about two or three tables away. But they weren't eating their food that was on their trays. Just sitting there. Bella had caught my eye, and she stood up. Rose and Alice followed her to our table.

"So… yesterday was fun…" Emmett was looking at Rose again.

"Just don't think we'll do it again," she said. We all nodded.

As they left, I grabbed Bella.

"I'm glad I got to know you better," I told her.

"Yeah, whatever." She scowled and walked away. I sat back in my chair, watching their table.

"Eddie-poo!!!" Lauren. Again. I groaned.

"Yes?" I really didn't feel like her today.

"Who was she? Is she someone like, I should know about?"

"First of all, her name's Bella, second of all, aren't we broken up?"

"I know that. I'm not stupid. But like, what were you doing with her?" I told her the story about yesterday, how we hanged out and stuff.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I like, gotta go. Bye Eddie!!" She smacked her lips on mine, and I tried not to hurl.

She walked away fast, angrily I think. Uh oh. I looked back the table, and they were gone.

I stood up and followed her just in case. She went outside, towards the girls' dorm. I stood by a wall, watching.

Bella, Rose, and Alice were sitting on a bench when she talked to them.

**Bella**

This girl, Lauren I think, was walking towards us.

"Do you like, know Edward?" She sounded mad.

"Um, kinda." I told her.

"Well, he's like, _my_ boyfriend, so just like, lay off!" Oh. So this is why she's here. Because of yesterday. I stood up.

"And what if I don't?" She glared me. She was about to slap me.

**Edward**

Her hand flew towards Bella's face, and I ran forward, trying to make it on time, but Lauren didn't even touch her.

Bella had ducked. Lauren was going to kick her.

She jumped, legs folded up.

"UGH! LIKE, WHAT ARE YOU?!" She was about to hit her again, but I grabbed Lauren's arm before it met Bella's face.

"What?!"

"We are officially broken up."

"E-Eddie??!" I left the scene, walking away fast, back to my dorm.

**Rose**

We left soon after Edward, leaving Lauren there, standing flabbergasted. –A.N. HAHA!!-

It was still about seven thirty, so we just sat and talked in our room.

"Don't worry, Bella, you're way more prettier than Lauren," Alice told Bella, and I snickered. Bella looked confused.

"You mean Edward?" Alice and I cracked up.

"You know how we can't do that, Alice. We're vampires, we can't get into any human relationships." I agreed, but Alice had different thoughts.

"It could happen."

"Then what about you and Jasper?" Alice scowled at Bella. Then she turned to me.

"What about Emmett and you." Great. A triangle.

"Guys, it's been only like, one day. For on thing, it's too early, and you know, vampires and humans do not mix, unless we're talking about the food chain." We all laughed.

**Emmett**

We found Edward in our room, laying on his bed, snoozing.

"Wake up! It's time for school!"

"Huh? We're at school," he said drowsily.

"Classes!" Jasper whacked him on the head with his pillow. Edward jumped up, cursing at Jasper, who was chuckling.

After two minutes of slapping Edward senseless just to make him shut up, we set out for our classes.

**Reviews are like jewelry; you always need ****a lot**

**I might not update in some time since I'm working on a lot of stories…**

**Sorry!!!**


	7. A School Day

**More Reviews!!! -Claps hands-**

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

_After two minutes of slapping Edward senseless just to make him shut up, we set out for our classes._

**Chapter Seven-A School Day**

**Bella**

We all had different first period classes, so I hugged Alice goodbye, even though I was going to see her second period.

I entered the history room, and saw a familiar face talking with three girls, _at the same time._

**Edward**

I was hitting on some girls when I saw Bella. She looked around the classroom for a moment, then I caught her eye.

I hastily looked around. Luckily, there was an empty seat in front of me. I gestured her, and she started walking towards me.

But then, suddenly, Lauren was in the seat in front of me.

"What the?!?"

"Hi Eddie-pie," she said, giggling. I looked back at Bella, and she was already sitting in a different seat next to this guy named Mike, I think.

I looked back at Lauren, saying, "I thought I told you we're not going out anymore."

"Well, like, we're still friends, right?" I sighed and nodded.

"Yay!"

**Bella**

Lauren jumped onto the seat I was going for. I glared at her.

_If I can't have Eddie-poo, no one can…_

_LIKE, OH NO! I BROKE A NAIL!_

Strange thoughts. Not surprised.

I decided to sit next to an average looking guy.

"Hi, I'm Mike." He politely held out a hand, and I just stared at it.

"Oookay."

"Bella," I said, and he grinned. I smiled sweetly back.

_She's soo hot. And that smile is so cute. I just wanna hold her and…_

I stopped listening. _  
Diiiiiiiiing…_ There's the bell. Last minute students ran inside, finding a seat. The teacher turned around.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Dinkleman, and I am your history teacher. Today, we…" Ugh. He had the droning kind of voice, you know, the one that makes you wanna fall down and sleep? But I can't sleep, so yeah…

I listened for a few seconds, and turned my attention away to everybodys' thoughts.

Darn. They were mostly about me. Either boys thinking how hot I am, or how girls are jealous of my beauty. I sighed, slumping into my seat.

I quickly glanced at Edward, and he was busy playing with his pencil now. Then a piece of paper flew at my desk. I grabbed it before it fell, and looked around.

Mike winked at me. I mentally groaned.

_Do you want to hang out later, like after school?_

_-Mike_

I smiled at him. He grinned again. That was seriously getting annoying.

_Sorry but I hanging out with my sisters tonight._

_-Bella_

I threw the note back at Mike. It hit him on the head.

"Oww." Haha.

He read the note, and then looked back at me. I had a genuine 'sorry' look on my face. He was dazed for a moment, then whispered, "It's okay. Maybe later this week." Ugh. Can't this guy take a stupid hint?

**Edward**

I was playing with my pencil, not paying any attention to Mr. Dinkleman.

Then I glanced at Bella again, and she was reading a note. I saw her scribble some words on it and throw it back to this boy. Nick or something. It him on the head. Hah!

I mentally growled at the guy. I hope he isn't trying to flirt with Bella.

The pencil snapped in between my hands. Everybody near me stared.

"Um… oops?" They went back to listening to Mr. Dinkleman.

Great. Now I need another pencil. I took the pencil on the desk of the person next to me.

"Hey!"

"You're not using it." And I started playing with it.

**Rose**

I went to my Calculus, my first class.

I sat down in a seat at the back of the classroom. Then he came in.

"Rosalie!" I looked up, and saw the smirking face of Emmett.

"Hey." I said, staring back down at the empty desk. He pushed the kid who sat next to me away.

"Hey!"

"Shut up. Go find another seat." And he slid into the seat, grinning.

Dang.

**Emmett**

I sat next to Rose.

"So… watcha doing?"

"Nothing. Are you blind?"

"Nope." Then the bell rang, and class started. I didn't even try to listen, I just stared at Rose.

Then the teacher called on me.

"Mr. Cullen. Emmett. EMMETT!"

"Huh? What?"

"What's the answer?"

"Um… the angle thingy?"

"We're on page 24."

"Whoops!" I flipped a few pages. "Answer A?"

"The problem below that."

"Oh! Um…" Darn. This wasn't a multiple choice question. I saw everybody staring at me.

"Um…"

"Sixty-two…" I heard Rosalie whisper.

"Sixty-two!" I said confidently.

"Wrong. It's thirty eight." I heard Rose snicker, along with the whole class.

"Quiet down. Now…" I know I've got Rose now.

**Jasper**

First period. Gym. Ugh.

I went into the locker room to change into my uniform. I kinda eavesdropped on some guys.

"Hey, did you see the new hot chicks?" I snorted. _Everybody_ did.

"Yeah. Which one do you think is the cutest?"

"The black-haired one." Alice.

"Yeah, she's cute." I growled, finished changing, and went to the gym room.

**Alice**

I gasped at the gym uniforms.

They were so _ugly_! I gently put them on in the girls' locker room, disgusted by how unfashionable the shirt and shorts were. Ewwwww…

I heard some girls talking when I was going out the door.

"The Cullen boys are hotter than ever."

"Yeah. Too bad their taken."

"What do you mean?"

"The Swans. Duh." I walked past them, and I knew they were staring, jealous.

I went into Gym, and scanned the pretty big room.

I found a spot and just stood there, all alone.

I MISS BELLA!!! Okay, Alice, calm down.

Then I was bombarded by at least five boys.

"Hey, what's up?" one of them said.

"Not any of you." I walked away, to a different spot.

"Hey, come on." The guy followed me!!

"Go away, loser." I tried to walk away again, but then he grabbed my hand.

Then Jasper appeared.

"She said go away." The boy put his hands up innocently and said, "Fine, fine. Whatever, Cullen." Jasper turned around.

"Hi."

"Hi…thanks…"

"No problem." Then class started. The gym teacher took a hold of everyone.

"Crowd around, kids," he announced. I snorted. I think I may be older than this guy.

"So, today we're gonna go over the class rules, and practice our soccer skills." I didn't listen. This was going to be a very easy class, anyways.

I daydreamed while everybody else listened to the rules.

Why would they listen if they know it already?

"Okay, everybody understand?" The teacher's voice bounced off the walls, and everybody was silent as a rock.

"Let's start with the drills. Partner up, people." I got ready to hunt down an unlucky girl. "Remember, boys and girls together." I groaned. No freaking way was I gonna partner up with a strange boy.

I looked around, desperately. A lot of boys were coming towards me.

Oh no…

Something got hold of my arm. I tried to shake it off, but it held tight. I turned, about to say something. But then I saw his face.

Jasper.

"Wanna be my partner?" he asked, grinning. I heard a few sighs and groans from the crowd of people in front of us.

"Um… if it gets me away from these losers," I whispered to him. He grinned, and the crowd disintegrated.

We started practicing. I love soccer. It's so exciting.

I knew most of the boys were amazed by my skills. Hah.

Jasper was too. Once, when he kicked it to me and missed, he thought I wasn't gonna get it, since it was about seven feet away from me, but I did, and his eyes popped out.

I love being a vampire. Well, for some things.

**Reviews make me happy **

**equals: happy person updates sooner **

**equals:you read and review **

**equals:goes all over again!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**or else I'll feel sad…**


	8. Fishies and Fights

**I'm sooo sorry this took such a long time to update!! Please forgive me! It's just that school started again and now there's lots of tests and homework, and of course playing on the computer all day long…**

**NY was sooo fun!! **

**The tree and the stars and the windows!!!…-hyperventilates-**

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

_I love being a vampire. Well, for some things._

**Chapter Eight-Fishies and Fights**

**Bella**

The rest of the class went on tediously, and basically all I did was listen to more peoples' minds, or just sit there. God, it was so boring. But soon the bell rang again, and it was time for second period.

French.

"Bonjour, girls. I am Mademoiselle Lucia, the French teacher. You must be Alice and Bella Swan." We smiled sweetly at her, and she stared back for a moment, unguarded, then went back to her fake smile.

_Ah… such lovely girls… I hope they're not stupid brats like the rest of them…_

I winced for a second, then returned to my smile. Oh no she didn't!

"Are you okay? You seem a little scared." She stepped closer. I stepped back.

When I assured her I was okay, she gave a forged expression and turned to the class.

"_Classe, _this Alice and Bella Swan." Everybody looked at us wearily.

"Do you know how to speak French?" She asked us in French.

"_Oui_," we both replied.

"_Bon_," she said. "Please find two empty seats inside the room, please." I scanned the room, and found two empty seats next to each other. I sighed after looking back at Alice, since she already was sitting in one of the seats. I swiftly placed my bottom on the chair.

**Alice**

I was so happy. We're watching _Finding Nemo_ in French!

It was the part near the end, when all the fishies were trapped in the net. Then I thought of an idea.

_Hey, Bells._ Her eyes met mine. I told her what to do.

**Bella**

Alice told me her scheme. I hope this isn't too bizarre…

It took a short time to plan this thing. The fishies were still swimming downward when we were ready.

_On the count of three…_ I rolled my eyes. "It's always three!" I whispered to her. _Fine, fine. On go…_ "When's go?" This time she was the one who rolled her eyes. _Hey. Do you want to do it or not?_ I vaguely nodded my head._ Then on go after the three…_

_One…_ I got ready.

_Two…_ I was more ready.

_Three…_ "Hurry up, slowpoke!" I whisper-yelled at her. _Sorry. Just trying to make it more dramatic…_

_GOOOOO!!!_

"GO NEMO GO! GO NEMO GO!" We yelled in French. –A.N. Too lazy to actually find the word 'go' in French.-

As always, people stared at us. Even the boy in front of us started to scoot his desk away!! To others, that's rude. To me, that's incredibly nice. Don't ask.

**Alice**

It was fun and everything, but it all stopped short, since we took a long time to start. It's all Bella's fault since she kept argu-

"Alice…" Fine, fine. It _was_ my fault also…

Not…

"Alice!"

"What?" She growled at me. Seriously, this girl gets bothered –A.N. This makes me think about the Harry Potter Puppet Pals…- by the simplest things, like me. Wait. Never mind.

So, in the end, Mademoiselle Lucia was all mad at us, and she was on the verge of head-exploding.

"How dare you interrupt this… lovely… class by doing that?! I should have you punished!" And yes, she did hesitate! I probably am going to become deaf.

"But, Mademoiselle Lucia, we were just trying to cheer Nemo and his pals up? You know? Get them more excited?" I gave the puppy dog face. Unfortunately, she was looking away. But all the other students who saw me couldn't help but _awwwwww…_

"It's a movie for Pete's sake! It's not real!"

"What do you mean by _movie_? This could be happening right now, and nobody would know about it! And we're enthusiastic about it, unlike _some_ people." Bella sounded furious, even though I knew she was joking. We both glared at everyone.

**Bella**

Ok well, this is going a little out of hand. But it's hilarious at least!

Mademoiselle Lucia was getting a little red in the face.

"And who's Pete? Is it someone I should know about?!" Alice demanded. She was laughing inside her head.

By now, everybody was laughing. At us.

Mademoiselle Lucia was almost purple now.

"You-wha-argh-how-ah…" she sputtered.

"Alice. I think we should stop now." _Yup. Me too._ She giggled, and I copied.

"We're soooo…"** Five minutes later…** "ooo sorry Mademoiselle Lucia." We both cried out to her, dropping on our knees. I put on my best puppy face one.

"Wha..." She was dazzled by us. Hah. "Well, you mustn't do it again." She sighed and walked back to her desk.

At that same moment, the bell rang. Second period was over. Alice and I slapped hands and gathered our stuff.

**Introducing the… NARRATOR!!! –A.N. This dude's awesome-**

Meanwhile, let's take a look at Rosalie…

-Insert futuristic sound here-

**Rose**

Argh. Everything's so boring.

Second period: boring.

Third period: boring.

Fourth period: BORING!!!

If only there was something unique, someone hot, like Emme-

NO! Rose! Get a hold of yourself!

Bella!! Stop laughing!!

**NARRATOR!!!**

Well that was time-consuming.

Let's speed up to lunch.

**Alice**

I'm so happy!! I just found out everybody, every grade, gets to eat at the same time!! Now Rose can get more frustrated by us at lunch! YAY!!

"Alice. Calm down." I turned to Bella. She was smiling, though slightly, but still.

"You're excited too, right?" I accused her. She nodded, confessing. We were walking to the café building already, even though right now is the time where everybody hangs out. Then they go to lunch.

I admit. This school is pretty weird. But still, this is the first time we've ever been to a boarding school.

**Bella**

We bumped into Edward and Jasper on the way. Accidentally, duh.

"Whoa! Hey there little missy." Alice walking backwards, talking to me. I can't believe she just bumped into Jasper. I mean, doesn't she have a vampire radar thingy?

"Oops! Sorry," she apologized.

"Why are you guys heading to the cafeteria so early?" Edward asked. His expression contained confusion, and excitement. Probably from seeing us.

"Um… we wer-"

"I mean really. Usually people wait half an hour until coming here, unless you're a loser." Grrr. Jasper insulted us _and_ cut me off. Alice felt my anger.

_Nobody messes with my Bells! _I love Alice.

"Well, why are you also here?" Doesn't that make you a loser like the rest of us?" Great. Alice was arguing now.

"We're special. People don't care about us going into the café like those other geeks." Jasper's a brat. I hope Alice wins this debate. Wait. No. I _know_ Alice will win this.

"So, we're geeks now, huh!?" Alice is annoyed now. This will be fun.

"Wait, no! I didn't mean it that wa-"

"Well, for your information. Us _geeks_ are better than you losers." She stormed into the cafeteria. I glared at Jasper, and followed her. I looked around the big space, and found her sitting in the same seat she was sitting in this morning.

Yay! Rose was there too!

I hurriedly walked to the table. I hope nobody noticed me. Well, there basically wasn't anybody here, so I just ran.

I sat down in front of them.

_I'm so happy everybody's jealous of me…_ Yep. Typical Rosalie.

_Stupid Jasper. I hate his stupid talks and his stupid hair and his stupid…_ Wow. Alice is pretty mad. I accidentally laughed out loud. She suddenly turned her head to me, eyes meeting eyes. I cringed when she shot a death glare. She also added a hiss. Wait. Was she a vampire, a cat, or a snake?!? I honestly don't know anymore.

"Hey! Bella!" I twisted, and met face to face with Mike.

"Hi, Mike." He didn't say any thing. Just stared.

"Okay... These are my sisters. Mike, Alice. Alice, Mike." I swung a finger at Alice. Mike still stared, but at Alice now.

"Mike, Rose. Rose, Mike." Still staring. Okay, it's kinda getting creepy now. I thought of an excuse, but my light bulb was dead.

I sighed, looking down on my 'food'. Wait. I didn't have any right now. Rose and Alice noticed too. Yes! An excuse! I started getting up, like them, but Alice pushed me back down.

"Why don't you have a nice little conversation with Miles-"

"Mike."

"Yeah. Whatever. Mike here and I'll get your food for you." Ugh. Oh no. This is Alice's revenge for me laughing at her. I glared, then turned to Rose with a pleading face. She was grinning, ear to ear. I growled. They were both laughing in their heads.

I'm going to kill them. Even though they're dead already.

They walked away, with Alice waving. I put on a fake smile, and turned back to Mike. He had already taken a chair, and placed it next to me. Boy, was this kid desperate.

"So…" I was extremely bored.

"Will you go out with me!?" Wow. This was sudden. It's not like exactly 24 people had asked me that, including five girls. This guy is so stupid, I would choose a SOCK WITH PURPLE DUCKS (!!!) over him.

"Yeah, um, Mike, you're a nice guy and all…"

_Uh oh…_ Yeah he should think that!

"But I don't think this will work out. I mean, we could hang out as friends, but not like _that_."

"Oh, well. Do you wanna hang out on Saturday?" OH MY GOD! That's all I have to say.

But what the heck?!

"Yeah, sure! Can my sisters come along?" Payback.

"YES!" Too quick. "I mean, um, yeah, sure."

"I'll meet you in the courtyard then."

"Okay. See ya!" He practically skipped away with so much excitement. This is probably his first time a cute girl had actually said yes to him. Even though this is only a friend-hanging-out-with-friend-thing.

_ZOMG! I'M SO HAPPY! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME A HOT GIRL HAD ACTUALLY SAID YES TO ME!!!_ Yep. I knew it.

What is taking Alice and Rose so long?? There's probably no one in the line, anyway. I glanced over to them. They were just standing there. I sighed again.

"Hey." Whoa! I didn't notice Edward here!

"Hi. What do you need?"

"Look. Jasper didn't mean what he said to Alice."

"Yeah? So?"

"So he's sorry…"

"It's okay." There was an awkward silence. -A.N. AWKWARD TURTLE!!!-

"So… you rejected him, eh?"

"Yep. Just like everyone else."

"Then would you happen to go on a date with me?"

"I-"

"Hey Edward!" Yes! Alice and Rose just came back.

"Hey, guys. Well, I'll see you later." He smiled and walked back to his table. We all smiled, then Alice turned to me.

"Please don't tell me we have to hang out with that Mike dude on Saturday!"

"Sorry! We are!" The look on her face was hilarious!

"Payback!" I told her.

"I hate it when you do that, Bella!!" she whined. I laughed.

**Rose**

After thirty minutes of sitting, talking, and exasperating, others started to file in. Luckily, we found a good table first since soon the whole place was filled.

It was pretty normal until somebody threw some pudding onto the ceiling, and it jiggled a little and landed smack down onto some guy's jacket. Jock, I guess.

After that, everything was a mess. The jock started swearing and taking his pudding (why does everyone like pudding??) and randomly throwing it somewhere. Of course, that started the beginning of the food fight.

**Jasper**

We were just sitting and eating, then a splotch of pudding flew above Emmett's head. It landed on the ceiling and fell on Jason Maters. I couldn't help but laugh.

He cursed loudly and threw some more pudding to the other side of the building.

Then everybody started hurling food around. I smacked some juice right into Edward's face. He flung applesauce into mine.

**Alice**

It was so fun! I got Rose's hair filled with cream cheese, and Bella's shirt with orange juice.

Then a person yelled, "Watch out!" We all turned instinctively to that direction, and everybody gasped.

A cup of boiling hot soup was flying right into Jasper's face.

**-Hiccup- **

**Don't you hate it when you have an A.N. Chapter and then need to either skip the next chapter number, or call it Chapter Eight when it actually says 9. before it?**

**-Hiccup- **

**Just thinking…**

**Hehe…**

**-Hiccup-**


	9. Close Calls and Stalkers

**Jasper**

The, like, soup splashed like, onto my face.

It was like, hot.

I like, died.

**Alice**

NOOOO!!!! Like, Jasper died!

"NOOOO!!!" We like, yelled.

A random dude came into the cafeteria.

"Yo! Wassup guys!!"

"YOOO!!"

"I GOT ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS HERE! YAAA!!"

"AWESOME DUDES LET'S WATCH!!"

We like, ran out the door, trampling like, Jasper's poor dead body like, along the way.

"Like, sorry! Oh well!!"

THE END!!

**That's the bad way of ending this story. Of course, this story has only yet begun, and above this was sucky and stupid. Not to mention random. But I just had to do it…**

**I know… You guys probably will know what will happen next… Just like in ****Twilight****, only different… hehe…**

**Wonder why this chapter's called Close Calls and STALKERS?!**

**This chappie will have a special surprise!!!**

**INTRODUCING…**

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

_A cup of boiling hot soup was flying right into Jasper's face._

**Chapter Nine-Close Calls and Stalkers**

**Alice**

Everything was going slow-mo. I heard all the girls screaming NOOOOO!!! I felt like screaming, too. I knew the soup was going to burn and scar Jasper's face forever.

I decided to do the impossible. Well, possible, for us, I mean.

His table wasn't far away. Just a few tables. I gathered all my energy, ran, and jumped.

**Jasper**

It was flying through the air.

Flying… Flying… Flying…

Then I noticed it wasn't the only thing flying.

Alice.

Her face had a shocked expression. I knew mine was worse. Well, it was going to be worse if the soup was introduced with my face.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Sure, the soup was going to burn my face, but I didn't want to become blind!

Something crashed into me, making me soar through the air. I gasped, along with everybody else, and my eyes opened wide.

I was on the floor. With Alice on top of me. The soup was all over my chair. Then I realized it. Alice had pushed me before the soup landed where it was supposed to be: my face. But wait. Wasn't she like, fifty feet away?!

"Oww…" I groaned. Somebody yelled, "He's alive!!" Duh I'm alive. It's just soup. Alice got off me.

"Are you ok?" Awww… she was worried about me. But I was still confused.

"Bu-wai-I-yo-wha???" I ended up with a scrambled brain.

"Hi! You kinda almost got burned, so I pushed you," she chirped, smiling like nothing went wrong.

"What did you do?!" She looked at me with a puzzled face, with her head tilted. It was just so cute!

"What do you mean?" It was silent. I looked around, and saw all of the school watching us.

"Well, you were at your table, which is about fifty feet away."

"So?"

"So, it's basically impossible to get here in less than 3 seconds."

"Well, how do you know I was there." Oh, she got me now. I can't tell her that I've been staring at her!

"Well…um… 'cause I knew!"

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. People started whispering. I didn't know what to do.

I leaned close to her ear and said, "We'll talk later, privately." She glared daggers, and nodded.

**Alice**

He smelled so good! But I held back. Later.

It seems that I have sixth period with him also.

I sat down in an empty seat. A couple boys dared to try to sit in the seat next to me, but I told them it was taken. I had a vision before about Jasper being in this class.

Soon, he came in, and looked around. I waved my hand, trying to keep my face look calm. Well, trying.

We exchanged greetings, and then the bell rang. Dang. Now he can't talk. I looked away from him, sighing.

Then a piece of paper landed on my desk. I silently opened it.

_Ok, so let's __talk__write._

I glanced back at him, and he nodded.

_Ok. So, what?_

I tossed it back to him. I saw him read it quickly and scribble something on it. Just when he threw it, the teacher caught it. "Do you have something to say to the class?" I stayed silent, and so did he.

She read it. I hope Jasper didn't write anything bad.

"Oh my." Her face reddened a little and she handed it back to me. I opened the crumpled paper and read.

_I like you._

**NARRATOR!!!**

Fast forward!

–Insert futuristic sound here-

(La lala La lala La!)

8th Period now!

Let's go visit Bella!

(Hyper Narrator…)

**Bella**

Last period of the day.

Geometry…

I sat down in a seat, twiddling my hair. All the boys stared at me, since always. I sighed, and laid back.

The teacher came in followed by another student.

"Hi class. I'm Mrs. Rodson, you're geometry teacher. Now, this student is new and I suggested he introduce himself." What about me?! "So, please step up and say your name." The poor guy did.

I gasped.

OH MY GOD!!!

"Hi… my name is J-"

"STALKER!!!" I squealed loudly, and my chair, including me, flew backwards.

If there was such a thing called the devil in the most annoying and creepy guy, it would be Jacob Black.

**Sorry…pretty short chapter…**

**Hehe…**

**I had to add him in the story somehow!! He's the stalker!! So he secretly follows the Swan sisters around!! Creepy, huh?**

**Oh yeah, btw, Jasper doesn't have a sixth sense, empathy, to answer your question leechlover.**


	10. Fake Smiles and Talks

**Yay! Now we can have Jacob's POV! He's human, by the way. But he does know a little somethin' somethin' about the Swans.**

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

_If there was such a thing called the devil in the most annoying and creepy guy, it would be Jacob Black._

**Chapter Ten-Fake Smiles and Talks**

**Jacob**

I was shocked.

Same class as Bella! Awesome!

"What are you doing here?!" she shrieked at me. If I could recall, she's asked me that too many times already.

"I'm a new student." I grinned at her. She stared back, mouth dropping.

"But, did you follow me here?" Oops. Hehe…

"…maybe…" She groaned, and stuffed her head inside her arms, which were crossed.

"Alice and Rose are gonna freak," I heard her mutter. Hmmm. I wonder what their expressions will look like. Actually, I wonder if they look cuter.

Probably. I grinned at the thought.

"Yep." I slipped into the seat next to her, and she tried to scoot her desk away. I scooted towards her. She scooted back. This went on until she was touching the wall.

"Stop it," she hissed.

"What if I don't wanna?" I leaned closer. She cringed, and I leered happily.

Unfortunately, the bell rang. –A.N. The teacher introduced him before the bell.- Darn. She breathed a sigh of relief, and we both scooted our seats back.

I heard her whisper, "Yes…"

"Awwww. That's mean, Bellsy. You know you like me."

"You weirdo."

**Rose**

The rest of school hours flew by fast, and we were soon out of the doors. I looked around, trying to find Alice's short figure, or Bella. Hmmm… Nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Rosalie!" I spun, and saw Emmett run towards me. I put on a fake smile. Not in the mood right now…

Then Alice was dragging me.

"Whoa! Alice!" She ran all the way to our dorm.

"I had a vision." That was all she murmured.

We made it into our room, and she dropped me on my bed. She plopped right next to me, eyes closed.

"Bella's coming."

Then the door flung open, and Bella jumped in, slamming the door closed, and clicking the lock.

"Bella. What's wr-"

"Bells! You know locks don't scare me!" A too familiar voice was coming through the door. OH. MY. GOD!

"JACOB?!" I squealed loudly. Oh no. Oh no. OH NO!!

"YES." Bella seethed, her eyes slits. She breathed heavily, and then she gasped, eyes widening this time, and pointed at the window.

I cautiously turned around.

Jacob. Waving at us like a maniac. Oh God no. I looked at Alice and Bella. They had fake smiles on their faces, waving perfunctorily.

"Curtains!" Alice said through her teeth. I immediately went to the window and closed the blinds. It turned dark, but whatever. Either no light or Jacob.

I shuddered involuntarily.

So many bad memories about Jake Black. And he almost found out about our secret because of his… stalkering.

-Flashback-

(Du du-du Du du-du Du!)

_One day, we were skipping school, to go hunting of course. Then, we were stupid enough not to notice he was there with us until the last moment, when Alice had a vision._

_"Guys, hurry up. We gotta get out of here." I gave her a confused face, and she didn't answer, only take back some of the deer we were feasting on. Bella told me what's going on._

_"Him." Then I knew. The crazy stalking guy. What was his name? Oh yeah. Jacob Black._

_We finally got rid of the bodies, except Bella had spots of blood on her shirt. Unlike me._

_"You dripped blood on the top I bought you!!" Alice whisper-yelled, looking cautiously around. Bella just shrugged. She was right. The shirt was a bit too… Alice._

_"Come on." Alice led us through a bush, then immediately stopped, and turned._

_There was Jake, standing there._

_"What are you doing here?" Bella snarled. He just stood there._

_"You-she-I-blood-omigod…" We immediately left, running away as fast as we can._

_"What are we going to do now?!" I asked worriedly. He probably knows!_

_"Leave."_

(Du du-du Du du-du Du!)

-End Flashback-

"What are we going to do now?!" I asked worriedly, for the second time in my 'life'.

"We can't leave now. It's the first day of school. That would be weird." Alice paced around the room, finger on chin.

"Maybe… no… we can't murder him…"

"MURDER, ALICE?!"

"Yeah… why?" I decided to leave her alone to think. So I turned to Bella, and she just shrugged.

**Bella**

Oh God. What are we going to do?! He could spill our secret, and then everybody… everybody will know…

"I'm going to take a walk." I got up.

"WHAT?!" Alice and Rosalie yelled, eyes wide. I winced at the sound. Sure, we're perfect, but we still scream like girls.

"You know he's going to follow you," Alice warned.

"Yeah. So what?" And I left them.

So, as Alice predicted, without her powers, Jacob immediately came to me when I walked out. I knew he was coming, but I jumped at the sight of him anyways.

"So, are you gonna talk to me now?" He had that stupid grin plastered on his stupid face.

"Nope. Only walking around." I started toward a direction, and he trailed behind., like the little stalker he is.

"So, are you scared about me? Excited? Nervous?" He leaned towards me again, chin almost touching shoulder.

"Remember, I'm only walking," I said briskly, shoving his face away. He smirked, and continued to walk, next to me this time.

"Should I just walk here, with you?" He tried to twine his arm with mine. I stepped on his foot. Freak.

"Or should I just tell the world that you're a-"

"A what?" I turned, and there was Edward, looking angrily at Jake.

**Edward**

I can't believe it. I thought everyone knew Bella's mine. Now this jerk?!

I charged furiously at them, exactly when the dude was saying, "Or should I just tell the world that you're a…" A what??

"A what?" I said my thoughts out loud, and Bella span to find me standing behind her. They were silent, the guy smirking. I faked a smile back.

"A what?" I asked again, still having that phony smile.

"It's nothing," Bella said, then she winced, her hand flew up to her head.

**Bella**

_BELLA!!!! COME QUICK!!!_ I cringed at Alice's voice.

"Are you okay, Bella?" They both asked at the same time.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go." I turned back to Jake. "Don't do or say anything bad." And I ran back to the dorms.

"Why?" I asked out loud, almost there. _JUST DO IT!_ I came into the room, and Alice was there, pacing.

"I've got it! We tie him up, put him into a crate, and ship him to the Bahamas! I know it's not that original, but hey, we'll both be happy and-"

"You had me come here for that stupid idea?!" I growled angrily at her, glaring daggers.

"Nope. I had a vision. He's going to tell Edward." She looked serious now. OH MY GOD! She had to tell me now!?

"I was with Jake when Edward met us!" I groaned, and Rose and Alice both gasped.

"No!!"

"Well then go get him, before it's too late!" I was already outside, speeding towards the courtyard, where they were.

**Jacob**

I was thinking of Alice and Rose. Awww… I've only seen a glimpse of them. That's sad. And they looked beautiful as ever.

Then he said something.

"So… you're Bella's friend," he said in a laidback tone.

"Yeah… Jacob." There was a weird silence for a few moments.

"And you are?"

"Edward. The guy who she going to fall for." Oh. This kind of guy.

"Hmmm…"

"Yeah. So you better back off, dude." Sheesh. This boy is pretty forward. Oooh. I have an idea.

Maybe he wouldn't like Bella so much when he knows who she truly is…

"Do you want to know what we were talking about before?" I hinted carefully.

"Heck yeah!" He really cares about her. Yeah right.

**Edward**

I listened intently, leaning in. What were they talking about? What was Bella? I'm so confused!

The guy grinned.

"Bella and her sisters…"

**Bella**

Oh no oh no oh no!! I heard Jacob about to tell him.

**Jacob**

"…are all…"

**Edward**

"…vampires."

**Cliffy!! Sorry about the late updates for the last few chapters! I had a lot going on, and a little writer's block!**

**A little info about Jake. Of course, he's the Swan's stalkers, and he knows about their secret which he probably wants to spill to others. On the other side, he's partially scared of them, like the little thing he is. Sorry. I personally don't like him. So he's there with them now, and planning to ruin their lives. Or deaths. Or… Gah! My brain hurts! Now I can't remember what I was going to say! But, oh well. See ya guys next time!**

**P.S. Crap! That was long!**


	11. Nightmares

**Wow! Chapter Eleven already!!! Sorry about the SUPER SUPER SUPER late update!!! –Begs for forgiveness- I'm having a hard time on this story, but the others are dandy.**

**Mwahahahaha!! You guys had to suffer!**

**If the AN on the bottom of the last chappie confusing, I'll explain. Jacob's crazy. He wants to ruin everything for the fun of it. I know, I know, that's kinda weird, but that's Jake.**

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

"…_vampires."_

**Chapter Eleven-Nightmares**

**Bella**

I smashed into him right _after_ he said it.

Oh no. Oh no. OH NO.

I dragged Jacob back to our dorm, leaving Edward standing there.

**Edward**

Vampire?

Wait. Vampires aren't real, right?

RIGHT?!

I stood there, dumbfounded. What just happened?!

Let's see, the dude said they were vampires, which aren't real, and then he was… gone?

"W-wait," I said, even though I knew he was gone already. What should I do now? One part of my mind is telling me that there's nothing to be afraid of, but the other part is telling me to run for my life.

Okay, calm down, Edward.

Wait. Maybe… maybe that guy, Jacob I think, is just telling me this to scare me off, and keep Bella to himself. Yeah! That's it! What a loser.

I scoffed, and walked to the boys' dorm. A few chicks giggled and flirted on the way, and I grinned back, making them sigh. Seriously. Why do girls think waving and putting on a cheesy smile is going to land them a guy?

Girls.

I decided to check, just to be sure. Plopping on my chair, I slid to the computer and turned it on. Impatiently wiggling my fingers, it finally loaded.

Google. I typed in '_vampires_'.

Whoa. Twenty four billion results. Okay! Let's cut it a little bit.

'_Beautiful vampires living today _' That should work. I pressed the enter key, and clicked on the first link.

_MODERN DAY VAMPIRES._ Hmm… seems interesting… I glanced at the warning at the bottom of the screen.

_**PLEASE NOTE: THIS SITE IS ILLEGAL IN 49 STATES, EXCEPT ALASKA, AND IF THIS IS CAUGHT, ANYONE WHO IS INVOLVED WILL BE "CONFISCATED" BY THE VOLTURI.**_ What?! "Confiscated"? Does that mean killed?! And Volturi? Who are they??

Maybe I shouldn't go on this page. But hey, the Volturi or whatever haven't seen this yet, so why back down? I pressed another button, and I read the descriptions of a vampire.

_Lovely, beautiful creatures, with cold, pale skin. Red eyes show that they're blood drinkers. There are some exceptions in which vampires may have topaz eyes, when they drink animal blood. There are only a few incidents in the world._

I shuddered. So they are real? Or not? Well, one thing's for sure. Bella's eyes are yellowy, not red, so if she was a vampire, she only drinks animal blood. And she is really white, and so are her sisters. Not to mention extremely hot. I continued.

_Special vampires may have qualities never known to man._

Qualities? I scrolled down, and looked into the glowing onyx eyes of a vampire with cruel beauty. I stared at it, the vampire woman's lips curled into a sinister leer, and I quickly glanced away. Closing the site, I sat back in my spinny chair.

Are they really vampires?

The thought had never come to me before. That is, I always thought that vampires were only in movies or something, and they turned into bats or slept in coffins. I never thought they were real. I thought of the scary vampire woman on the site. Her face still made my spine shudder.

I know I'm gonna have nightmares.

**Emmett**

I was talking to a bunch of chicks.

"Hey, Emmett, how'd you get all these hot muscles?" Some girl squeezed my arm, giggling. I chuckled.

"You gotta work out for the ladies." And they all sighed. I grinned, showing a set of perfect, white teeth. Someone cleared his throat behind me. I slowly turned, and there was Jasper, leaning on the wall. He got up, and held my shoulder and the girl who held my arm.

"Sorry to disappoint you girls, but I'm gonna need to steal this guy for now." He struck a smile, and everyone swayed around us. I followed Jasper towards our dorm.

"You ruined all the fun." I pouted, and he grinned.

"Yep."

**Jasper**

We chatted for a while, and Alice's dorm came up. She didn't answer after I confessed to her, which was weird since everybody accepts. Might as well go visit her. Emmett should do something about Rosalie, too. I headed for the door.

"Yo, dude, wrong way," Emmett called to me. Is he really that thick? I gave out an exasperated sigh, pointing at the Swan's window. He gave a confused stare.

"Alice, man. Are you stupid?" He growled at the insult, and I made my way inside. Ugh pink and purple. Girls really are… girly. Too girly. I mean really, us MANLY MEN –A.N. I just had to put it there lol- have dark blue walls and yeah.

So anyways, I was stupid enough to forget that I had no clue which room was hers. So, plan b, ask some other girls. I approached some giggling girls, tapping one on the shoulder as the other looked shocked.

"What? Can't you see we're talking?" she snapped, not bother to turn around.

"Miranda! T-turn around!" her friend gasped, and I winked at her. She swayed a bit, and leaned on the wall to balance herself. The girl cautiously rotated her head, eyes opening wide as she turned face-to-face into grinning me.

"J-jasper Cullen!" Duh! But I nodded anyways. Miranda stood frozen for a moment, and her friend pushed her away. I mean literally hand-shove-body. Positioning herself in front of me, she fluttered her eyes flirtingly.

"Hi, um, I'm Carmen. Can I help you?" she said in a what-she-thinks-is-a-seducing noise. But she just sounded like a boy. Ugh. Miranda shook her head, and bounced back to life, bumping Carmen away.

"Hi! I can help you, I'm Miranda!" She grabbed my sleeve, hugging it. While I desperately tried to shake her off, Carmen pulled her away, and before I knew it, a catfight started.

I watched for a few moments, soaking it all in. Wow. What girls would do for us. Haha.

So, Carmen finally got a handful of Miranda's hair, and she tugged hard. This was my chance.

"Um, yeah. Do you know where Alice Swan's room is?" Her nice smiled turned instantly into a frown, and I caught and glint of jealousy in her eye. Miranda finally got Carmen's hand untangled in her hair, and she thrust open a closet door close to us, shoving her in, and leaning on the door to keep her in, smiling sweetly. I could hear some muffled shouting.

"You don't like, need Alice. You can have me," she purred, tracing a finger down my chin. I scoffed disgustingly.

"Just tell me." I was pissed off now. She gave a duck-looking pout. Is this girl for real?! I sighed turning to leave, when she pulled me back. But she made the mistake of keeping the door unguarded.

"AH HAH!" More fighting. Carmen came up, pushing Miranda away.

"HER ROOM'S-" Push. Miranda now.

"OVER-" Push again. Carmen came up.

"THERE-" Miranda got pulled away, and Carmen was able to point at one single door before being slapped on the face. And they continued fighting. I sighed again, leaving them.

Inspecting myself, I got ready to knock on the door. That is, before I heard some voices inside.

"Oh no…" ALICE!! I grinned happily, lifting my fist.

"What?" Rose was whispering. I stopped.

"He's going to tell… Edward…" Edward? Tell what? Rosalie laughed nervously.

"Tell what, Alice?" Silence. "TELL WHAT?!" Rose practically yelled, and I looked around nervously. No, no one was listening.

"Rose… he's going to tell… that we're vampires…" What?

I moved away from door, until I backed into the wall on the other side. No. No. I shook my head. They can't be… vampires? I shook my head again.

"Hey! Jasper! I was just talking to some totally ho-"

"Where's Edward, Emmett?" I asked.

"What?"

"I said, where's Edward?" I demanded. He looked stunned.

Then something happened. Something had flown inside the dorm. A massive wind came, and girls squealed loudly.

"What?!" I glanced back at Emmett, and he was clinging the wall for dear life. Seriously, it wasn't that big. I was just standing there, and I wasn't blown away.

"Emm-" Then the same thing happened. Another gust of wind, except going the opposite way. Maybe the thing was going out this time.

"What was that?!" Emmett rubbed his head.

"I dunno, but it was pretty fast." I whacked him on the head.

"Duh!" I dragged him out of the girls' dorm, heading for our own dorm. Of course, we took some stops to flirt with girls. And I told him about the vampires.

"Vampires? Blood-sucking monsters? The ones with the bats, coffins, and-"

"YES!" I snarled. Emmett is fun, but he is confused way too much.

"But they don't sleep in coffins, or have bats." He put on a dazed look, and the girls around us sighed. I guided Emmett away from the giggling chicks, and we made our way to the room.

I opened it, squeaking. It was dark inside.

"Edward?" I switched the light on, Emmett's head poking over my shoulder. Edward was on his bed, napping. He mumbled something, and I froze.

"Vampires…"

**Jacob**

I've done it! I can't believe I actually did it! I chuckled evilly when Bella dumped me on someone's bed. She growled viciously, and I stopped immediately. Figures shuffled around me in the dark.

"He really did it. I can't believe it." Alice!

"Edward probably won't either, guys," Bella's voice said nervously.

"Should we kill him?" Rosalie's voice sliced through the air. Whoa! Kill?

"Yes, kill. You don't know how bad this is. Good thing that Aro likes us." Wait. How did she know that? And who's Aro?

"You seriously don't know anything about us, do you? And to think your also stuck in this mess." Bella hissed.

"You better hope Edward isn't that gullible." Rose spat. They weren't this scary the last time I saw them. Maybe I made a mistake…

"Heck yeah." I could tell Bella had her arms crossed. She's so cute when she does that.

"This is no time for thi-"

"Edward knows." Alice said worriedly. I heard their breaths stand still. The sisters came closer.

"W-wa-" And somebody muffled my mouth with a hand.

**What shall I do with Jacob now? He basically did what he was to do. What a nice doggie!! So, choose one of the following:**

**(a) Keep him here for the school year and have him badger the Swan sisters all day long (which would be very annoying for me, by the way, but it's your choice.)**

**(b) Do Alice's plan and tie him up, dump him in a crate, and send him to the Bahamas.**

**(c) Other…**

**PUT YOUR ANSWER IN A REVIEW (not to mention a compliment for greedy me)!!!!!**


	12. Byebye Jake, Hello Bahamas?

**Gah! Such a long vacation-I'm so sorry, guys! But the votes are in, and Jacob's going to da Bahamas, baby! Or not? And a surprise visitor, courtesy by the Swan sisters (mostly Bella)!**

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

"_W-wa-" And somebody muffled my mouth with a hand._

**Chapter Twelve-Bye-bye Jake, Hello Bahamas?**

**Rose**

I'm so glad we finally got rid of him. What a nuisance. Confused? Okay, I'll tell ya.

We were wondering what to do with him after he was all tied up and neat.

"Kill him?" I asked hopefully, and I saw Jacob's eyes widen. He gave muffled yells. Ugh. As I said, a nuisance. The poor boy can't even shut up once and a while!

"Maybe…" Alice giggled evilly.

"MOOO!!" I kicked his body, and he groaned loudly. Whoops. Forgot about vampire strength. He deserved it though. Mwahahahaha!

"Rosalie. Stop being so creepy and help us." Bella's voice cut through my evil mind. I giggled slightly, embarrassed, and strutted towards them.

"What's up?" I poked my head over Bella's shoulder.

"Well, you know about Alice's plan-"

"Bahamas?" What the heck are they talking about? They're seriously not considering this, right?

"Yep!" Alice grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Shut up, Alice. Okay, so, maybe we should take him there." My jaw dropped.

"To the Bahamas? Are you crazy?! He could always come back!" I protested.

"Oh, he wouldn't. I called a special someone." Wait, who? Oh great.

"You didn't."

"Maybe…"

**Alice**

So, we got Jacob all primped up for the delivering to the Bahamas.

"Mmmh mmh mhh mmh mhh?" His eyes were bloodshot, and he was partially shaking. Definitely not attractive. Eww.

"What?" Rose ripped off the duct tape off his mouth. 

"OWWWW!!" As you can see, Rosalie likes to torture people. Jacob rubbed his lip, whimpering.

"I said 'where are you taking me'?" he asked again.

"Ohh. You silly goose, the Bahamas of course!" I chirped, patting him on the head. He looked confused for a moment, eyebrow furrowed.

"The… _Bahamas_?" he said, uncertain he heard right.

"Uh huh? Isn't it the best plan?" I gloated, eyes sparkling.

"I know," I heard Bella whisper, and I spun around fast enough to see Jacob's and Bella's eyes meet before the connection broke, and they turned away from each other. Grrrr….

"Well, after you two little birdies stop chatting with your minds, back to me." I snapped. Continuing, I huffed, "I understand Bella's little surprise guest will be coming soon, so w-"

BAM! The wall suddenly exploded, and a huge cloud of dust and particles filled the air.

"Ach! Jeez, Aro, we could've just knocked," a familiar voice coughed. I narrowed my eyes. Jane. Why was she here? And-oh no. Not Aro.

"Well then, Jane, there's no fun in that, is there?" A figure came out of the cloud, and a finger flicked on the light.

"Why was it so dark? Creepy." Aro's smiling face protruded from the smoke. I gave an exasperated look to Bells, she shrugged sheepishly, and went to greet Aro.

"Bella! How nice it is to see you again!" He kissed her on both cheeks, and she returned them.

"Aro! How wonderful to have you here!"

"No need to sweet up, darling, I know you." Bella gave a nervous chuckle, and I came forward.

"Alice!" We exchanged greetings and the same with Rose.

"So, where's the mutt?" Seriously. Jane scares me. Her eyes flickered dangerously around the room, stopping at the poor mound on the ground. Hey, that rhymed! A yelp came from the… whelp? Okay, note to self: you're going crazy.

"Jane! Not now, sweet, we just arrived." He pat a nearby chair, settling in. Oh great. They're not leaving. Putting on a cheeky smile, I scooted a chair next to Aro.

_Sit, Bells._ And she grabbed a chair also. Rosalie huffed, crossing arms, and stood standing. How stubborn.

"Now, I notice the little… heap on the ground there. Are you fine with me taking him?" He crossed his legs, getting comfortable.

"Positive." 

"Well, then, sweets, any last words to this?" He stood up.

"Bye, Jacob." 

"See ya. Wait. Nevermind." I smiled at him. Poor kid.

"Nice knowing you, Jake."

"Well then, girls, nice seeing you again. And you," he pointed at Jacob. "You're coming with me." Jane grabbed his feet, and he gave another yelp. 

"NOO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!? GAHH!!" They left through the hole.

"Oh yes." Aro's head poked from the ruined wall. "We're not paying for this."

**NARRATOR!! (We haven't seen this guy in a while!)**

And so ends the tale of Jacob the pest, and we move on t-

Jake: WHAT THE HECK! I'M STILL HERE!

Listen, punk, I'm trying to do my freaking job. So shut your yap and go to the Bahamas with Aro and Jane like the good little dog you are.

Jake: ARGH! GAH! PSH! Wait… Dog?

Oh yeah. Oopsies, wrong character.

Jake: Wait. What? WHAT?! –Jane drags him away- 

**5 minutes later**

Well, let's see how he's doing…

**Jacob**

Oh. My. Carrot tops. 

I looked into the rising sunset.

"This isn't the Bahamas! This is a freaking wall with wallpaper and fake sand!" I crossed my arms. I had really wanted to go to the Bahamas. You know, hot beaches, hot sand, hot girls…

"Oh, you'll wish this was the Bahamas," the woman purred, coming closer. A sharp pain shot through my body.

"Now, Aro?"

"Sure, doll." 

Everything went black.

**Ok, so, not technically the Bahamas, but close, right?**

**Jacob: NOO!!**

**Shut up. You're supposed to be unconscious. Well, anyways, after the long month of writing a lot of chapters, everything's going pretty good. Sorry that this one was pretty short... Well, see ya next time!**


	13. A Date

**Eh. Mah. Gah.**

**It is finally here!! The thirteenth chapter of Winston High, after months of hibernation!! Eek! I'm just too excited!**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank those readers who have been waiting for those long months; I L-O-V-E you all!!**

**So, stop listening to my rambling, and go on! Read!**

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

_Everything went black._

**Chapter Thirteen- A Date**

**Bella**

Days passed. Even thought Jacob was gone, I was still uneasy about Edward and the whole "vampire" thing. I haven't seen him –or his brothers- throughout the whole week; only at class. And he still ignored me.

Not that I didn't want him to. I just felt… worried. Like nobody was looking out for me. Except for, of course, my amazing sisters.

Alice, at least.

And then that day came; Saturday. The day with Mike. At the park.

With Alice and Rose!! I snickered quietly as Alice read her _Vogue_ and Rosalie redid her nails for the fourteenth time. Boy, it's probably gonna be hard to take those off.

"What?" Alice's eyes peered up at me from the new issue, and I bit my lip. Laughing was even dangerous.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about today. Saturday." She looked at me, confused. I bet she was wishing that she knew how to read minds. "You know, no classes, nice day, maybe go to the _park_," I continued, making sure to hint well. Her eyes flickered from puzzlement to bewilderment, and then to anger.

"Mike," she hissed. Again with the catlike impulse. I grinned happily, and glanced over to Rosalie. She didn't even budge at the tone of the conversation I was having with Alice.

_Please, please, _please_ don't tell me I have to go too…_

So she was listening…

"Don't worry, Rosalie; you can come too. I bet Mike would be happy." Her head popped up, and she glared at me. I smiled back evilly.

My alarm clock suddenly started beeping, and I slammed the dang thing. Don't get me wrong; I'm not a freak that uses an alarm clock on the weekends, I just lose track of time. You know, a vampire. No sleep.

So, it was nine right then.

"Okay, guys, let's go to the café!" I found Alice's legs dangling near my head from the top bunk.

"Alright," I sighed, flicking those legs. She yelped, and brought down a hand, –with the magazine, by the way- and she blindly waved it around. It was sad, because, even with my amazingly amazing vampire reflexes, I got hit smack dab in the face.

Insert sigh.

So then Alice's hand freezes-literally, it stopped- and I heard her intake a deep breath. We all stood still, waiting for a response from the little future-teller. I looked up into her face, those topaz eyes looking into nothing.

_An apple. Flying through the air. Landing, bopping really, on top of what looks like a cheerleader. She stares, shocked, at the event, then squeals at the person who tripped._

I snorted. Nothing that was at all interesting.

"Jeez, Alice. I really wish you could think of something better than that. Useless." She pouted, shrugging.

"I was just thinking about some hot new book in my magazine. _Sunset_ or something. The cover had two hands holding a red apple." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, can someone just give me a frigging clue or something?" Rosalie's voice panged through our conversation, and Alice grinned mischievously.

"Just watch out for flying apples." Rose was definitely confused after that.

We were out and going in a few minutes; it didn't take long for Alice and me to dress ourselves up. But Rosalie was a different story…

"So, guys, what time should we meet Mr. Mike?" I chirped. Alice groaned, and Rose looked at me, surprised.

"Do you actually want to go?" Her eyebrows were lifted up. I smiled.

"Not really. I just wanna annoy you." She frowned, and thwacked me on my head. I poked Alice. "That's two bucks, Alice." She pouted.

"But, we didn't really bet on Rosalie hitting you. I was just joking." I growled at Alice, but it stopped short when Rose pulled on my hair.

"You made a bet on me _again_?"

* * *

We were off and going in a few minutes –Alice and I didn't take that long, but Rosie was another story- so the café was still empty when we actually got there. Everybody was probably still sleeping or something. Luckily, there was Mike himself standing there, waiting for us.

"Hey, Mike!" I said cheerfully, waving towards him. Alice stepped on my foot. I elbowed her back. "You're early."

He strolled over casually, the idiot, trying to be _cool_, when he replied, "Aw, no, everybody else is probably in town or something. Us students don't usually hang around campus during the weekends." Figures.

"Okay, so, which park are we going to?" Rose sighed.

"Oh, don't worry; Millennium Park is just down the street. Most kids also hang out there. It's real busy on weekends." Seriously, Mike acted like a loyal doggie. I could just imagine a big, bushy tail behind him and a set of pointy ears.

"Then let's go."

He was right; the walk was pretty short, even though Mike waved at a bunch of 'friends'. So we made it to the stone sign bordering park –it did look like it was built a millennium ago; pun partially intended- when I saw a familiar looking boy with sunglasses and a cap. So I just had to eavesdrop a bit.

"Um, Edward, we're on a date, aren't we?" Some girl dressed as a Barbie doll sneered at the one and only Edward Cullen. Just my luck.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he mumbled. I could tell he was looking at us. I glanced back at Mike, and he looked like he just won a million bucks, with a grin like that. There were a ton of students there, as predicted, and they were all basically wondering how Mike scored all of us. Whatever. To me, it's just a friend thing.

So, when I 'accidentally-on-purpose' peeked at Edward again, our eyes meet for one moment.

Suddenly he turned around and pulled his date into a long kiss.

I rolled my eyes, disgusted, and continued to follow the rest of us.

"Oh, look, it's Patricia," Rose said absently, and she started trailing towards her. Mike frowned, and those imaginary ears drooped a bit. Hm.

"That's one gone," Alice muttered, and she winked at me. Wait, what?

We all gathered around in a circle when Mike finally found a vacant spot. –there seriously were a lot of people, no kidding- Then my nose caught a scent, coming from a hot dog stand clattering behind me.

"Hey, you guys hungry? We could get ho-"

"Oh, yeah, sure, Mike. I'll go get some." Alice got up, dusting the dirt off of her. "That's two down," she giggled to me, and strutted away, waving towards the greasy man. I got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, uh, checking on Alice. I'll be right back." I added a smile, just to top it off.

"Okeydoke." He grinned, then took out his phone. Rolling my eyes, I trailed towards Alice, who seemed to already be yelling at the hot dog person.

"What do you mean you don't have veggie dogs?! I demand a veggie dog!" Alice poked at the poor man's chest.

"Uh, miss, this is a hot dog stand, not a-" he started.

"Either that, or maybe some alligator!" She threw up her arms dramatically. "Please, please, _please_ tell me you have some alligator!"

"I'm sorry, but-" I decided to butt in at last.

"Terribly sorry, my good man," I spoke in an English accent, "But my dear sister had broken out of the wack house!" I rested a hand on top of Alice's shoulder, and she looked at me, her face in a perfect blank expression. "She's been missing for three months now, good God, so this must be a miracle!" I took her other shoulder. "MARY! MARY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She looked dazed and started babbling. A bunch of students around us snickered.

The hot dog man just stared.

"Thank you for getting her, Mister Hot Dog Man." I smiled, and then handed him a dollar. "A tip for you, then," I added, then dragged Alice away, back to Mike.

"They were out of hot dogs," Alice said, winking at me. I tried not to laugh out, but Mike didn't notice; he was still staring at his phone. Alice went on. "Oh, I think I see my friend. Well then, I'm gonna go see her, so I'll just leave you two alone then." She waved, and was gone in mere seconds.

Mike didn't notice.

"So, um, Mike-" He snapped his phone shut.

"Sorry about that. My friend was texting on and on about something." Wow. He has _friends_? "Hey… where'd Alice go? I thought I saw her."

"Oh, she went to go talk to a friend."

"It seems like your sisters made a lot of friends already," he noted. I nodded. "So, Bella," Mike said, inching closer to me. Ugh. "How's Winston? Are you doing good?" I held back the reflex to gag.

"Um… it's fine." I tried to act casual, but I was desperate to get away from the weirdo.

"You know, I've gotten to like you," he muttered, getting way closer now. I mean, personal space, please! "A lot," he added, slowly moving into my face. I leaned backwards. No way was this boy trying to _kiss_ me!

"Uh, Mi-"

"OWW!"

A shoe suddenly appeared on his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were a nasty little bug."

"Hey, who do you think you are?!" The shoe came off, and Mike swirled around.

"Well, I think I'm Edward Cullen, but I can be a guy named Hell if you want me to." Mike froze, then began turning red.

"What are y-you doing here, C-cullen?" I noted that he was trying to be tough, but was stuttering instead.

"I don't know, Newton. Maybe trying to stop some guy from harassing a poor girl." he said coolly, nodding to me. Mike had his mouth gaped open.

"I-I'm not h-harassing Bella!" Mike stuttered even more, but Edward was already gone. He shrugged his shoulders, then turned back to me. "So…" he scooted to me, "Where were we?"

I smacked him.

"Mike," I growled. "We are just friends, but if you try to 'make a move' on me again, I'll make sure you won't ever come near me again, as in, _I'll kick your ass_." He nodded solemnly, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry." I scoffed silently at that, and got up. "Hey, where are you going?" Figures. Even with all of that, he'd still want to hang out with me. Those invisible dog ears perked up.

"Somewhere," I replied. Somewhere away from him.

Instead, I walked around to park until I spotted Edward. He was talking to a different girl this time. So, I decided to butt into another conversation today.

"Uh, hi." I smiled, then grabbed Edward's sleeve. "Can I borrow him for a second?" The girl didn't look to pleased with that idea, but Edward shooed her away.

"Yeah? What do you need?" His emerald eyes glimmered.

"What the heck was that back there?" I scowled.

"What do you mean?" He placed a hand on his chest, to appear taken aback.

"Cut the crap, Edward. I mean, squishing Mike's head." I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, you did seem a bit uncomfortable in that position." Eh… good point.

"I could've dealt with it back there by myself, thank you." I had the better point.

"Yeah… I suppose you could've…" Hah! So I've won.

"Uh huh! So you could've just left me alone." I placed my hands onto my hips, and pouted.

"But-" he started.

"But what?" I asked him, interrupting.

"I guess… I kind of like you…" Now that made me stop short. Well, it wasn't that surprising, since he's a player, and I'm pretty much beautiful. But, no guy has ever said that before, much less a _human._ So, I didn't do anything but stare and keep my expression blank. He went on. "But, that's a problem since… well-"

"Well…??"

"You're a vampire."

**Ooh... what's next? Who knows!**  
**Wow, I'm in a good mood. Well, I've finally updated this chappie, so I guess a bunch of people should be happy.  
Eh well, I'll see you guys soon; hopefully, REALLY soon!**

**The Kindergartener**

**P.S. If you did not know, the following stories are on hiatus (as in, discontinued for now to be rewritten, or whatever):**

**Of Bells, Roses, And Alice  
Thank Ya, Mister  
Spice, Salt, and a Whole Lotta Sugar**

**So that means Winston High and The Cullen Show are still up and going. Yep!**

**P.P.S  
Ugh. Just because I deleted the past ANs, because they were bothering me, the reviews are messed up... Ugh.**

**:D**


	14. Bloodsucking Monsters

**Here's Chapter Fourteen of Winston High: Bloodsucking Monsters...**

**Winston High**

**Previously on Winston High…**

"_Well…??"_

"_You're a vampire."_

**Chapter Fourteen- Bloodsucking Monsters**

**Bella**

Oh great. He just had to bring it up now?

I knew that Edward Cullen was going to confront me about the situation someday, but I didn't think he was dumb enough to say it loud and proud in public, at a park, with lots of other students.

So I glanced around, listening. Nobody seemed to have heard him, so I had a moment of relief. But then it came to the fact that I was supposed to talk back.

"Um," I thought for words. "Can we talk about it somewhere else?" He stared.

"Yeah, sure." But Edward just stood there. I waited. He stood.

"Okay…?"

"Oh! I know just the place! Follow me." He smiled. I had to say, that smile was as sweet as the smell of his blood –in which I was still trying to get accustomed to- but then I remembered that Edward _was_ a player, so he probably rehearsed that smile in the mirror. So then I frowned in disgust.

He started walking towards the other side of the park, where there were less people. As we strolled along, him the leader, I following, I noticed that people were staring at us. Staring, staring. As in, 'I don't care if anyone sees me staring, it's just too interesting' staring.

And I was pretty uncomfortable.

_So Cullen got another girl…_

_Edward Cullen is such a player! Eww…_

_Bella Swan. Never knew she was the type for Edward…_

Now, those thoughts made me a lot tenser, so I had to block them out of my head, just to relax a bit, but those were still stuck in my head. Edward must have taken a lot of girls to where we were headed.

I passed Rose. She didn't notice me, but she was talking with another girl, Patricia, or so Rose said.

As we went on, the number of students was dimming, and when we finally made it to the forest wall, there were barely any people around.

"Okay, we just have to follow this path," Edward said, pushing an overgrown bush aside.

"It's fine; we could just talk here." The place was private enough.

"No, I wanna show you something." Okay, whatever, Pushy.

He finally untangled the branches and opened up the dense underbrush to show a small, leafy path.

"After you," Edward said politely, gesturing towards the pathway. I rolled my eyes, but went in anyways. He followed behind me as I pushed through the forest. Actually, I basically had no idea where I was going, even though I had that vampire radar.

So I stopped at turned around.

"Uh, I don't know where I'm going, so can you lead?" Edward did nothing but nod. I made space for him to cut through, so he squished through.

I decided to find out what Alice was doing, since looking at trees was just so exciting!

Apparently I came just when she was having a vision. Coincidences!

"_So, you're a bloodsucking monster or what?" Edward asked Bella. She shook her head, and said something, but the words weren't recognizable, because the vision was going away._

Okay, so that was really short…

_Watch out, Bells… _Alice told me cautiously. I shook the thought away, and snapped back to reality. We were heading for a clearing, and it was coming up soon.

**Edward **

We finally made it into the clearing, and I stood aside for Bella to see the view. I heard her gasp, but I didn't want to turn around, away from the clearing.

I took Bella to the meadow , that place where I hid to relax a bit. Okay, so maybe I've also taken a lot of other chicks there, but they were for different reasons.

"It's… it's amazing," Bella sighed, so I finally turned around to see her face.

Her beautiful face.

Her beautiful, vampire face, along with the rest of her body and mind and whatnot.

God, Edward, get a hold of yourself!

"So, uh, is this private enough?" I asked her casually, like nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong! Bella's a vampire, and her sisters are also probably vampir-

Just shut up, Edward!

Note from body to mind: You're going crazy.

"Yeah," she replied, so I just sat right down. She followed my example.

"So, you're a bloodsucking monster or what?" I got right to the point. She stared, silent for a moment, then shook her head.

"Well, er…" she hesitated, her mouth trying to find words. Bella finally sighed, a sign of surrender. "Well, not really 'bloodsucking monster'; the word vampire is enough for me," she said, looking away. Wow. I didn't think Bella would confess so soon, but whatever.

So Bella was really a vampire, and that means she's not human, and she drinks… blood.

I shuddered.

"Wait, what about your sisters? Are they really your… sisters?" She sighed again.

"Technically, no, they aren't my sisters. And yes, they are also vampires. What would you think, a vampire living with humans?" I chuckled.

"Well, you are living among humans right now, you know, having a private conversation with one right now?" She smiled, such a beautiful smile.

I must really be falling in love.

With a vampire.

Oh God.

"I would've never thought about talking about me being a vampire to a human, especially not you," she said smoothly, brushing a pale hand over her brown hair, "But, you know, nothing's impossible."

"Yeah, like vampires." She laughed.

"So, vampires…" I smiled wryly. "Do you have any, you know, uh… coffins or stuff in you room?"

"No, and I do take pleasure in skulls or interact with bats," she reassured, and I laughed. She frowned. "You seem to have forgotten about one important thing for vampires."

"Oh yeah…" I gulped. "Uh, do you, um, drink… _blood_?"

"No vampire can escape from that quality we have to take." She nodded grimly, twiddling a flower in between her fingers.

Do I dare say it? I do dare.

"E-err… _human_ blood?" She laughed. I didn't understand. Why would somebody laugh about this type of situation?

"No!" I breathed a sigh of relief. But wait, what then? "I drink animal blood, you know, deer and stuff like that. Didn't you once see my sisters and I drinking some, you know, from our window?" Oh, right, on the first day of classes. She giggled. "You know what's funny? We had to drink some because you and your brothers smell delicious." Now that made me shiver head to toe.

"Um… what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought that would be a compliment to humans, for their blood to smell good to us vampires; I guess not. Whoopsies." I still wasn't that positive. "I mean, I've got used to you now, so I've fine."

I was a still a bit uneasy.

"So, uh, anything else?" I asked. Vampires are pretty interesting, if you ask me.

"Would you want to know anything else?" Actually, I think I had enough for today.

"I think I had enough for today," I said my thoughts. Bella laughed, and I furrowed my eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she giggled.

"What is it?" If you knew me, you would know that I'm pretty stubborn.

"You got that right." That made me even more baffled. It was like she was reading my mind or something, then replying back by talking. "Bingo! That's it!"

I gaped.

"What do you mean?" She smiled mischievously. "You mean, like, you can read minds?"

"Yep." It took me a while to recollect my thoughts.

So, Isabella Swan is a vampire, and not only that, but she can read minds.

Oh God.

"Wait, can every vampire read minds?" I asked. Please, _please_ no.

"Nope, only me."

"Anything else?"

"Ehh…"

"What, can you also see the future?" I scoffed sarcastically.

"Nope, that's Alice." I gaped again.

So, Bella can read minds, and Alice can see the future? This is too weird.

"Well, what about Rosalie?"

"Eh, she's only beautiful. Maybe that's her power: inhumane beauty. I wouldn't care for that, but I guess you and your brothers do." I turned a bit red at that.

"Er-well-not always-uh," I stuttered. She giggled.

"It's not your fault. Every boy is like that." So what, is this a teenage boy therapy session now? "It is not!" she scowled.

"Oh, uh, sorry…?" I almost forgot about her… reading abilities.

"Okay, is that basically what you wanted to say or what?"

"Well, does every vampire have a special 'power'?"

"No." Whew… that's good.

"Okay, now I'm good." She nodded. I laid back, and looked up into the sky. "So… what do you wanna do now?"

**Narrator(!!)**

Let's go see what Rosalie and Alice are doing!

**Rose**

"No, Patty, pandas can't be green," I told her. Somehow, this idiotic –but nice- girl was thinking that some lame black and white bear was green. How color blind is she?

"I think not." I sighed. Patricia still refused to think otherwise. And as stubborn as I was, her persistence level was higher. But what am I to say about that?

**Alice**

How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Wow, that's such a hard tongue twister. It makes me dizzy.

I repeated the phrase again in my head as I wandered around the park.

Jeez Louise, there's nothing to do here!

How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

**Bella**

"That one looks like a bunny." I looked at what Edward was pointing to.

"Yeah, a decapitated bunny, maybe," I giggled.

"Well, sorry that I can't control what shape clouds form in… Oh! Look! A dragon!" I have to admit, that cloud does look like a dragon.

What am I doing here?

"So, is there anything else to do than watch clouds?" I asked. He pondered on the thought, then shook his head.

"Nope." I sighed.

"Isn't there _anything_?"

"Nope."

"Any. Thing."

"Nope."

"So, no other stuff?"

"Nope."

"And you won't care if I ditch you?"

"Nope."

"Well, then, see ya." I got up to leave.

"See y- HEY! Wait a sec!" I laughed. Edward grabbed my hand. "Don't leave me here," he whined.

"Well, unless you find something else to do, I'm gonna leave."

"Eh… we could always make out." I slapped his hand.

"Either I should be really disgusted, or that was a really bad joke," I scowled. He chuckled.

"What do you think?" Edward got up, and moved closer to me, emerald eyes smothering. I rolled my eyes, and began turning around. What an egoistic, insensitive, disgusting brat.

Okay, so maybe that could be a bit much, even for Edward Cullen.

But still.

"Wait," Edward laughed. Apparently something was funny to him. "I was just joking!"

"So you do this to every girl you _like_. Remember? 'I guess… I kind of like you…" I mocked, regarding to what he said earlier. He turned red, then purple, then red again.

"W-well…" he stuttered, "I take it back! Who would like an inconsiderate bloodsucking monster like you!"

I narrowed my eyes and stormed away, fuming.

**Okay, so, a few notes about this chappie:**

**1. I was sad that I was using Bella's POV too much, so I'm sorry about using too much this time...**

**2. I'm also sorry that I haven't used Jasper's and Emmett's POVs -too all you J and Em fans out there...-**

**3. I'm sorry that I've used two Twilight references... Find them!!**

**4. I'm sorry that the end of this chapter was really quick; Bella got mad really fast...**

**5. And last but not least... BREAKING DAWN CAME OUT TODAY, 08.02.08!! EEK!! Technically I haven't reserved a book to buy for myself, but sooner or later, I'll catch one!!**


	15. VERY Important AN

_Ooh, you guys are going to hate this…_

**Hello.** It's me, back from the supposed dead.

I know you guys must be hating on me right now, since: one, this isn't an update, it's simply an author's note, and two, it's been, well, pretty much a year and a half.

Which, by the way, I'm super sorry :(

Anyways, in this little message, I bring great news on this story and, uh, the rest on my FF account, Kindergartener-at-Heart.

Well, I think I might just give away Winston High (and the others… ah, just everything on my account, actually).

I stopped writing on here because of writer's block (I kind of went to Fictionpress, where you can make up anything!) and then I pretty much forgot about Winston High and the rest until I finally stopped and checked up on reviews, favorites, alerts, that stuff.

I realized that a lot of you guys were –still are?- waiting for chapter fifteen on this, and, even though I have the beginning done, I don't think I can, or really want to, finish this. Really, though, I have no clue what I'm even going to do with Winston High, since there's not much: will it end happily ever after? No? Still vampires and boys, or will there be a change?

I have no clue.

Also, I've tried to fix this, I really have. But I don't think that Winston High can be saved, so it's like this forever now, in this poor, younger-me's writing. That's why I don't think this, or the others, are going to work out.

So here are the two choices I've dug up, finally:

**One, **I give away my account and my babies. (Do people even do this?) With this, the new 'Kindergartener-at-Heart' can take over the stories and finish them the way she/he would like to, hopefully keeping you guys, the readers, satisfied. If it's like this, I'd like you or whoever wants to get my account to PM me. I'll probably check up on any the stories you've already written to see if the style of writing is somewhat similar, or if I even like it (no offense if I don't; I'm sure it's just not my taste).

Also, if it's like this, I'll probably check up on you/the new writer to see if anything's wrong.

If you are the take up the job, I'll give you some specifics on this story, such as no mature themes, that kind of stuff, etc., since that's how I've written before… but that's later.

**Two,** I completely discontinue all stories and just… well, to put in simple terms, die from Fanfiction, because I don't feel like I want to write about other authors characters anymore. It's a bit tiring to keep the personality, look, blah.

Of course, if I discontinue and die, well, then a lot of you guys might get angry, if I'm correct. You might just go on throwing virtual objects at me… ouch.

That's why I have option one. But, if nobody wants to take over, then I'll have to resort to these drastic measures, because it seems like there's no hope for Winston High or the rest anymore… ahh, I'm sorry D:

So, to sum it up, if you don't want to read my rambling above: you can either PM me if you want to take over my account, or be prepared for no more Winston High or Kindergartener-at-Heart.

_Love from,_

The Kindergartener

P.S. If you'd actually like to read some of my FP stories, PM me and I'll give you my account name there :):) Um… the writing is much better, I swear; it's been almost two years, I hope it's better! :D

P.P.S. If I am to stop writing, I'll give you a quick note saying goodbyes and that stuff later on… oh, and, please, I understand some of you guys will be mad at this, so, well, lay it on softly, please?

I love you all, and you readers know that. ;)


	16. FINAL Author's Note

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey, guys.

I'll keep it short.

So, it's now official. Winston High and the rest of my stories are discontinued, as well as my account, Kindergartener-at-Heart.

Maybe someday I'll pop back up and rewrite one of these stories, but for now, well, I'm just keeping them on for anyone who wants to read.

I really want to thank all of those who have reviewed and/or given me such great critique the past two to three years- I can't name all of you guys because there's just too much! I can, however, virtually give every single one of you a GIGANTIC hug and an unlimited supply of cookies, what seems to be your favorites. I still and will always love you all.

That's it. Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for this supposed inconvenience, but I wish for all of the absolute best.

Loads of **love** from,

_The Kindergartener_


End file.
